mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store/Staff
See My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join to join the staff. Shopping application Hold steady. Stay in your seats. Take a deep breath. Exhale. I plan to make a very big change to the ordering mechanism in the store. Now, instead of a manual "type-your-order-here" system, we could have an automated shopping system that allows users to select the store Items they want, the quantities, and simply press the Order button. The user gets to review his/her order and then finalize the order. This is an extremely brief description, but let me know what y'all think. 21:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. It would make it simpiler to guests. 21:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's an awesome idea! It would definitely be more professional to the store. 21:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright FB100Z, I am going to help you with this one >:3. What I can do is implement/manage quantity limits for this. Basically, we can have this interface; some stuff at the top, including a box where you add your MLN username. Then, 5 boxes where you can add an item into (or whatever we want the limit to be). From there, they can modify quantity by clicking a +/- button (+ to add one, - to remove). I love the idea, BTW :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly would this be done? This seems kinda hard to make. ::You should see what FB100Z does on VDA ^.^ - It isn't as hard as it sounds. Ajraddatz Talk 22:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :To make things even more accessible, I could also allow this system to be implemented in other personal stores with permission. 01:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be greatly appreciated. Just a question, when you fill out the form, does it count as an edit? 01:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, but placing the order would be. 01:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, that's what I meant. :P 01:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :well that is a really great idea,but i think we should not implemented the system yet to personal stores-- 12:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Archive I think we should close the store so I can archive the page and so we can finish orders OK?-- 20:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) good their are to many orders that need archiving we need to close -- 16:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Go inactive Hello i want to leave the official store because at the moment i can't supply items and i try to get a rank so i want order here.There can join a new user for me because i am not think that i come back. Greetings,FreddyderHamster-- 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok you can leave are you coming back and when -- 16:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) we have to do something people order to much stuff we need to have some sort of stock keeping but more organized than boba fett's one -- 16:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :yes but that takes to many edit away from the mainspace and it does not help, we tried it before-- 17:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Staff May I join the staff, I have LOTS of Rank 2-3 items, please? :Do you have shop experience?-- 23:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I do . : : staff may i join the staff.....i have been ordering almost every day from different users and I now have a user page/talk page/sig/ and even a new page ! for contests!!!!! that are free! (well eventually i will make them pay a slight fee. PLEASE? i can help...A LOT w/ ranks 0-4(except for the rough jewels) 00:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well sure, since we need a few more active staff. But is anyone else disagrees, then will discuss it. 00:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) application to staff I murtag770 would like to be a staff member. I can provide Items up to rank 4 and soon rank 5 Fragshad murtag770 03:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Fragshad, I hereby give you permission to go ask Joeman200 if you can be a staff since I am quitting. Check the current order page and see if you can fill out any orders. If you can, tell Joeman that as well. Please respond and tell him as soon as possible. Thanks. 01:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Throwing in the hat Hey guys, I'd like to quit as a staff member for the Official Store because I have run out of many Items required by our customers. I don't think I'll come back, as I might quit MLN after I finish Rank 10. I'll still be on the wiki though. 01:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) i want to resign too. i would rather order then do orders. sorry. there's no point resigning just to make orders cause then there will be nobody at the official store to do the orders. 16:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) New staff? Hey guys I have a wide variety of items that I have won and I could help with the unfinished orders. I am Guitarmasta099 on wiki and Guitarmaniac452 on MLN. Thx :) GuitarMasta099 (talk) 08:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Check here: My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/join#Join 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) new staff how do you become staf for the mln wiki store because i would like to be one i made an acount but it said this We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time but i will keep trying. I can provide items up to rank 4 and nearly 5 and a few outher ranks (i got some stuff of trade mods) i will be comited as i come here evry day eny way and have all ready sent an item for free to bobo... some body skaterbex (mln name) If you really want to join, go ask Joeman first. 17:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This probably won't work . . . . . Please? I am a very supplied worker with one heck of a lot of low rankers and a few higher ones. I work very VERY efficiently and dedicatedly. Yes, dedicatedly is a word. Plus, I have my OWN suppliers too. Isn't that a great application? PLEASE? Please rember to sig using ~~~~ and to set up your sig as instructed on the My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Signature_Policy page. Can you give us some idea of your stock? Thanks 06:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Joining? To join the staff do you have to have a lot of different items? --Secretam 23:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Can you give us some idea of your stock? 01:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) warehouse did you people ever consider the idea of making a profile on mln to use as a warehouse? all of the staff could access it, or something, and you could store the items there by mailing them there.TRIBUT3 03:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) # It would be against LEGO policy by making another account. # Most staff are still playing MLN and need there items. # If we did this it would only take one bad staff member and we lose all our stock. 05:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ok, just asking.TRIBUT3 20:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) murtag770: Add to staff? I have a lot of materials on hand and I've wanted to be on staff for a while. I have access to a lot of gems, as well I'm rank 5 and have all items from that rank and lower Can I be added to the staff? Fragshad (talk) 18:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure we can definatly use another staff member at the moment, I've added you to the list. 07:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) staff can i be a staff i have lots of stuff low rank stuff and a little bit of high rank stuff my mln user name is william3553 I also have lots of bionicle stuff[[User:william3553|'Talk']] 18:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Staff I would like to become a staff member I will be EXTREMLY ACTIVE!!! I have Bunch of stuff! Smileytaff 15:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join because I am very active and have rank 1-4 items and a little bit of rank 5 items?erty49! (talk) 22:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Running the store The official store was closed less because of not enough people running it but rather we were getting swamped with high rank orders with almost no high rank staff. So for the official store to ever open again there would have to be a number of high ranked staff activily running it. There would be place for some low ranked people to do the smaller orders. Yous could ask at some of the active personal stores weather they would want staff. 22:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC)